Not Alone
by 1-knuckle-head-ninja
Summary: Naruto is an orphan who gets adopted by Iruka. Naruto meets Sakura on his way to his new school. When he sees her for the first time he instantly falls in love. The more Naruto spends time with Sakura, he wonders if it all will disappear. *Being Rewritten*
1. Chapter 1: Late For School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I wish I did!**

* * *

In a dark room inside an orphanage, was a boy with messy blonde hair sitting in the moonlight by a window. In the light his cerulean eyes were full of sorrow, with tears running down his face. On each side of his cheeks were three whisker shaped scars that he gotten in an accident. Once again, for the past twelve years, he was spending his birthday alone.

The young blonde looked out into the clear night sky. His only wish was the same very year, to have friends, because ever time he tried to make friends they'd say "Freak, keep away from us!" He gave a small sigh as he climbed into his bed. His final thoughts were, ' When will I get out of this hell? ' Before he fell into deep sleep.

****4 years later****

BEEP… BEEP … BEEP …The blonde haired boy look at the alarm clock through tried eyes. He suddenly flew out of his bed at lighting speed and started digging through boxes to find some clothes. He found a black T-shirt and some orange pants. He quickly looked at his reflection. After approving his appearance, he ran down stairs into the kitchen.

A man was sitting at the table eating his breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast. He had a scar that ran across his face, and his brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail. He smiled as the boy ran into the room. He looked at the blonde and said, "Didn't I tell you to unpack yesterday, Naruto?"

Naruto nervously laughed, "Sorry Iruka, I was over excited about this whole moving thing, I just crashed-"

" I understand. That's why I set your clock ahead an hour." Naruto stood there with his mouth open, but nothing came out.

Iruka broke the silence, "I thought it would be a good idea that you got to school early. You'll have plenty of time to check out the new school without being late on your first day." Naruto grumbled as he began to eat his breakfast; ramen.

Just before Naruto left for school, Iruka said, " After school we're repainting the house." Naruto replied with a nod as he left. Naruto made his way down the porch and walked to school.

On his walk to school, a girl with short pink hair wearing a red shirt and white shorts came out of the light green house that he was approaching. When she noticed him looking at her, he saw her beautiful emerald eyes. He couldn't tell if she was a natural pink or not, but she was drop dead gorgeous. He felt himself starting to blush as she made eye contact with him.

Naruto caught himself staring at her and quickly looked away. The girl gave a friendly smile and joined him. The girl asked, " Are you the new guy? I could show you around." Naruto with some relief smiled and happily answered, " I would like that, um… What's your name?"

"What? Oh, my name is Sakura Haruno."

"Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you Sakura."

"So, are you a morning person too?"

"Who, me? No, Iruka pranked me this morning. I though it was 7:40."

Sakura asked curiously, " Who is Iruka?" Naruto's smile fell a little, "Iruka is my adoptive parent." Sakura gasped in shock, "Naruto, I had no idea. I'm so sor-"

"Don't be, we just met. Besides they've been gone awhile now." Naruto gave her a weak smile as they approached the school. Sakura decided to change the subject and said professionally to Naruto, " Welcome to Konoha High School!"

Throughout the rest of the school day Naruto hung out with Sakura and her best friend Ino. Ino was pretty loud in Naruto's opinion. Ino had sky-blue eyes and long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail.

* * *

**Hope u liked it. Its short bcuz i want 2 make sure u like it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Fell While Painting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Sorry it took so long**

**Hope U enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto had almost lost it with Ino's constant yapping. Talk about a gossip queen; how she was Sakura' s best friend was beyond him.

Naruto opened his locker to get his orange bag when he saw Sakura come around the corner. He noticed that she looked quiet pleased with herself as she walked towards him with a smirk on her face. He grabbed his bag and closed his locker door as he waited for her to meet up with him.

"Naruto, you'll _not_ believe what I just did." Sakura proudly said as they exited the school. Naruto just shrugged, he was looking at the sakura tree that they were passing by. Sakura realized that Naruto wasn't listening to her anymore, was trying to get his attention.

Waving her hands in front of Naruto, "Naruto? Are you listening to me? Hello…" He shook his head as to snap himself out of it. He gave Sakura apologetic smile and raised his right arm scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry Sakura, what was that?" Sakura sighed out of annoyance.

"I said that I broke-up with my boyfriend; Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto started laughing so hard that tears were running down his face. Sakura was getting even more annoyed as she glared at Naruto," Come on, what's so funny about a break-up?" Naruto started catching his breath.

"I…I-I can't help it…I couldn't imagine that you dating him!" Sakura was now red with embarrassment. She quickly turned to face the other way.

Sakura defensively ask, "What so funny about Sasuke?"

"The fact that his hair reminds me of a duck's ass." Naruto said with a sarcastic tone. Sakura tried to stifle a laugh, but failed miserably.

Naruto blushed slightly, 'She has the cutest laugh.' Naruto soon noticed that they had passed Sakura's house awhile back. Naruto nervously looked at Sakura. She of course noticed his behavior.

"Umm…you do know that your house is back there. Right?" Naruto said with a weak grin, his nervous blue eyes looking at her. Sakura glanced over her shoulder and shrugged it off. Sakura thought about it for a moment.

"Well, it's getting dark, so I was thinking that I could come to your place?" Naruto's smile became bright. Naruto put both of his hands behind his head as he turned to face Sakura. Sakura saw Naruto's cerulean eyes twinkle.

" Iruka and I are repainting the house, so I hope that you don't mind smell of paint."

"Oh no not at all. I will even help you guys out"

"Really! You will?"

"Naruto, You can let me go now." Sakura felt awkward, Naruto had pulled Sakura into a big bear hug and cried tears of joy on Sakura's clothes. When Naruto realized what he was doing and let go immediately. He was too embarrassed to say anything.

* * *

When they reached the house, Iruka was waiting on the porch step for Naruto and was surprise that he had a friend with him. "Naruto who is this lovely young lady."

"Iruka this is my friend Sakura. Sakura this is Iruka."

Sakura shook Iruka's hand, " Hi, Sakura I'm glad Naruto made a beautiful friend on his first day." Sakura was blushing at the comment while Naruto was glaring at Iruka. Naruto grabbed Sakura by the hand puling her inside, leaving Iruka confused.

Inside there newspapers all over the floor and paint buckets on the kitchen table. Naruto grabbed the orange paint when Sakura grabbed the roller and brush. Sakura followed Naruto as he went up to his room.

Naruto bulleted out the door saying, "Sakura you can wait up here while get a ladder." Sakura giggled at Naruto's childish behavior. While she waited for Naruto she decided to look around his room.

On the left side of the room Sakura saw Naruto's bed with white sheets and pillows. Next to it was two large windows and a glass door in between that led to a balcony. She turned to the right and saw a bathroom attach to the room. By the bathroom door was Naruto's dresser.

Sakura was making her way to look at the bathroom when Naruto came with the ladder.

Naruto went to the bathroom leaving Sakura to finish the last bit above the bathroom door. When she was end she admired her work and said, "Naruto I'm coming down."

Naruto then open the bathroom door to see a ladder and a startled Sakura.

Sakura lost her balance and started falling. Naruto ran in an attempt to catch Sakura and tripped over a bucket.

* * *

Iruka decided that they all could have a tea break when he heard banging and crashing sounds from above. 'I wonder what's going on up there,' Iruka thought as he was finished painting the living room, 'Better check up on them.'

* * *

Sakura felt relieved knowing that she was okay thought, 'Lucky I landed on something warm, soft…Warm? What the hell!'

Slowly Sakura's eyes traveled up the black shirt to see Naruto's face only a half-inch from her, looking straight at her.

Suddenly, Naruto's bedroom door opened revealing a stunned Iruka.

* * *

**Hi guys! I have a very busy week. **

**So it might be awhile for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Just My Lucky Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Iruka's sweat dropped at the awkward scene before him. Naruto and Sakura quickly looked at each other with panicked expressions as they struggled to get off each other causing them to get even more tangled in the process.

Naruto and Sakura were finally detangled by the time Iruka had left and shot out the room after him.

"Iruka you've got the wrong idea, I fell on Naruto!" Sakura yelled with panic in her voice, running down the stairs.

Naruto followed after her saying, "Yeah! And I tripped over a paint bucket!"

Iruka, unconvinced by their statements, shook his head slowly. "I thought we could have a break for some tea." With that they sat down and chatted for a bit, then finished the rest of the house.

* * *

It was late when Sakura saw the time and asked Naruto to walk her home. After Naruto had walked Sakura home, she said good night to Naruto and went inside. Naruto started on his way back home feeling happier than his ever felt.

The next morning Naruto woke up early to meet up with Sakura. He had put all his clothes in his dresser so he didn't have to dig through boxes again. For the first time in his life Naruto was excited for school. After he brushed his teeth, Naruto rushed out of his room and out the door. Iruka smiled to himself and began cleaning the breakfast dishes.

Though Naruto never actually met Sasuke, Naruto didn't like him one bit. During Fitness, Sakura could feel the tension between the two as they glared at each other. She noticed that they kept changing the weights on the lifts. The other students watched the two switching from one lift to the other, adding more weights. To them it was a completion, but to her they looked like they were just showing off.

Walking back from school Sakura invited Naruto over for dinner. Naruto agreed to this and called Iruka on his smart-phone. "Yeah, I'm going' over to Sakura's place…See you later …Bye."

Naruto frowned when they reached her house, he never had friends before and he didn't know how Sakura's parents would react to him. Sakura saw Naruto frown, "Naruto what's wrong?" Naruto ignored the question as he went inside and Sakura followed suit.

To Naruto's surprise they welcomed him with open arms and smiles on their faces. Her mother he noticed had the same emerald eyes and blonde shoulder length hair. Sakura's father had aging light pink hair and aqua colored eyes shining with happiness.

Sakura and her mother had the table ready for dinner. The dining room it wide enough to fit an entire family and a chandler above the table. Naruto sat across Sakura and her parents at the head of the table. They had several laughs, talked about how school was going, and how Naruto liked the town Konoha.

* * *

It was dark outside that only street lamps light up the area when Naruto left. He approached a dark alley when someone grabbed his wrist pulling him in.

Naruto was pushed against the brick wall of the empty alley. The man wore a mask that covered his face revealing nothing, but one red eye. Naruto tried to speak but the masked man put his hand over his mouth drawing a gun frightening Naruto even more.

"Naruto?!" Naruto and the man turned to see Sakura at the entrance of the alley. Sakura froze in terror when the she saw the man look straight at her with his eye. The man looked wickedly back at Naruto, pointing the gun at Sakura ready to pull the trigger.

Naruto saw this as an opportunity when the man started to take aim. Naruto threw himself at the man knocking the gun out of his hand. Naruto had landed on top of the man shouting, " Don't you dare touch her!" But the man had already pulled the trigger when Naruto pushed him.

Sakura screamed as the bullet nicked her right arm. She clutched it applying pressure to stop the bleeding. Sakura's vision began to blur from losing too much blood, struggling to keep conscious.

The man shoved Naruto off him and started running for his gun. The moment He grabbed it he pointed it at Naruto.

Everything became slow motion to Naruto when the man pulled the trigger. Naruto saw Sakura running slowly towards him. Everything was starting to fade, the last thing that Naruto saw was the masked man disappearing into the night.

Naruto heard a distant voice of a woman. 'Naruto! Oh my God…'

* * *

**I Know that's been awhile sense I've updated and I rushed through it, so I hope u enjoy the new chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4: Who Am I?

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto**

**I had a writer's block and one day it come back! Hope U Enjoy!**

* * *

**Naruto's P.O.V**

'_Who am I?'_

'_Why does my head hurt?' _

'_What happened to me?' _

'_The last thing that I remember was hearing a woman scream, then nothing.'_

_A girl with pink hair is running at me. Her green eyes filled with fear. Tears falling behind her as she ran towards me. _

_I feel like I have to protect her, even if it cost me my life. Why do I feel like this? I don't even know her. Do I? _

_Suddenly the ground beneath our feet caved in. She shouted out, but her voice was muffled. I couldn't hear her. I reached for her hand, everything seemed so slow._

_I tried to catch her. Our fingertips touched… She fell…_

"_NOOOO!" I screamed. Her arm out stretched with a sad expression on her face. My heart felt like it was torn out of my chest, as I watched her fall._

I woke up in a white room in cold sweat.

How did I end up in a hospital?

I looked around and saw the same girl in the bed next to mine.

She was sleeping peacefully though she was covered in dry-blood, seeing her like that scared me and made me curious at the same time.

I looked at myself. I was covered in blood too.

Suddenly I felt pain in my head and stomach. I hissed at the pain lying slowly back down on the bed.

She stirred, her eyes opened slowly. "Naruto? Is that you?"

* * *

**Third person POV**

Naruto looked at Sakura confused, their attention turned to Tsunade when she walked in the hospital room.

She looked at Naruto. Naruto stared at her; a sad expression was on her face, which confused Naruto.

' Who are all these people?' Naruto though. Tsunade signaled Sakura to follow her out the door. Naruto felt that he had to go with them, like he had to be with her where ever she went. The urge left him went she went out the door.

' Strange.' he thought as Tsunade closed the door.

Tsunade shut the door behind her, taking a deep breath she said, " Sakura this is about Naruto's condition."

"What condition? What's wrong with him?" Sakura asked fearing the worst.

"Naruto is suffering amnesia." Sakura was too shocked to say anything, tears fell as she trembled, "It should be temporary." Tsunade said.

" W-what do you mean, "S-should be?" Sakura sniffed.

Tsunade sighed, " We don't know for sure where it will lead. But we think if you spend enough time with Naruto, that it will maybe help him recover his most, if not some, of his lost memories."

Sakura wiped the tears away, without looking up she asked, "How did Iruka take the news?"

"He took it hard but he'll pull through, knowing him, his probably already planning a "Welcome Home Party." for Naruto right now."

* * *

"What should I do? What to do? What can I do?" Iruka said rapidly, while pacing back and forth in the hospital's lobby.

Iruka snapped his fingers shouting, " I know!" With that he flew out the hospital doors.

Tsunade looked out the window in time to see Iruka running across the street. Shaking her head silently said to herself, "Naruto your going to be for a big surprise."


	5. Chapter 5: Sleep Walking

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or characters**

* * *

Naruto was fast asleep. Falling into the dark depths of his mind.

Naruto found himself in a dark place that was neither warm nor cold. Naruto saw a pair of red eyes glowing in the dark and heard fierce growling from behind cold metal bars. A red aurora leaked out of the cage surrounding itself around Naruto.

A distant voice of a woman was echoing in the dark, "Naruto… Naruto…"

He turned to see a woman with long red hair coming toward him from the distance. She held out her hand and Naruto reached out for it. She grabbed his hand holding it tightly.

She looked at him with her oceanic eyes that were filled with longing, tears of happiness ran down her face as they began to vanish into a bright light. Light was too bright, he covered his eyes with his free arm. Her voice was distant, but Naruto heard her say his name.

He held on tightly as she pulled him out of its grasp.

* * *

Once freed Naruto opened his eyes to find himself outside of the hospital window four stories off the ground.

"What the Hell was I doing!?" Naruto practically yelled loud enough to wake up the entire hospital.

"I know that sleep walking can be dangerous but this is a little extreme." He said little quieter.

"Naruto are you okay?" Sakura groaned she was still worn out from the previous night to get up to check on him.

Naruto froze he'd forgot about the girl, he whispered. " Very things fine."

He prayed that she'd by it.

"That's good." She said softly, Naruto waited until he heard heavy breathing. He started climbing off the window seal.

Tsunade came running at the door to see Naruto climbing down, but to her it looked as if he was climbing out.

"Naruto! What the Hell are you thinking? Are you trying to kill yourself?" Tsunade said when she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, shaking him like a rag doll.

"Asked myself the same questions." Naruto mumbled after she got done jostling him.

"What did you do to my security camera?" she said angrily.

"It looks fine to me." Naruto said looking at the camera realizing that it was no longer on the ceiling, but a shredded medal all over the floor.

"Oh really? If it's fine you won't mind paying for a new one." Tsunade said coolly her eyes blazed in anger, her arms were cross.

Naruto franticly wave his arms in panic saying, "I'm sorry! I didn't know that I wrecked it! Please forgive me!"

Tsunade grinned in satisfaction, "Well I give you a break considering what you two went though the other night. But next time," Tsunade was surrounded by fire even her eyes were lit with determination. "I won't hold back!"

Naruto shivered at the thought as Tsunade left the room. Naruto looked at Sakura amazed that she could sleep though that, how anyone in the hospital could sleep through that.

'_What happened the other night?' _Naruto thought to himself. _'Who was that woman in my dream?' _

Naruto felt a chill run down his spine when he remembered the red eyes staring at him though the large cage. _'And what was that thing?'_

Naruto heard a dark chuckle that filled the room, but he saw no one there.

* * *

**I Hope U Enjoyed It! :)**


End file.
